Lord of the rings 4: the fall of Gondor
by bienert
Summary: After the heroic battle against Sauron's forces and the return of the King Theoden, what awaits the fate of Frodo and Sam against the One ring?
1. The new beginning for Gondor

**TITLE: LORD OF THE RINGS 4: THE FALL OF GONDOR**

**Frodo and Sam lay silent on the stone-cold rocks at the pit of Mount Maynor, where the breeze chilled them. Winter was fast approaching, and they knew they needed to immediately return to Gondor and celebrate with everybody else after Gondor's victory against the elves and Uruk-hai's. Frodo himself lost the ring while attempting to snatch it from Gollum who turned out to be a traitor to his master.**

"**Still tired?" Sam suddenly asked him.**

"**Not really – I think we should go now." Frodo answered him absent-mindedly.**

**Sam nodded vigorously and forced himself to stand up. They silently jumped off the rocks and onto the rough, steep road leading to Gondor. Frodo was sure it would take them atleast a day more before they reach the desired destination.**

**Meanwhile in the City of Gondor, everyone was blissfully celebrating the triumph of their palace against the enemies, and the replacement of King Denethor. The new King was non other than Aragorn himself. He too, risked his life at the current war however he luckily survived and fought with all his heart which led to the replacement of the past King Denethor III who died before the war from suicide when he thought his only son, Faramir, died from battle. As Aragorn thanked all the townspeople inside the Dining Hall where everyone in Gondor gathered, Legolas, the Prince of the good elves approached him.**

"**Well done, your excellence." He congratulated him.**

**Aragorn gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you very much. It was nice fighting with you. You were very courageous." He complemented.**

**They grinned at each other for a moment until Lady Eowyn, the Princess of Rohan interrupted. "Congratulations," she said and offered a hand to Aragorn.**

**He shook it and said, "I wasn't expecting it, but I thanked Gandalf for it."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well that's all for now coz Im a little tired and its already a little half-past midnight. I haven't got sleep for ages! Haha well better get going..till next time, co-LOTR fans!**


	2. The revenge of Gollum

**Well heres the 2nd chapter of my fanfic! Hope ya'll enjoy, co-LOTR fans!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

… **As night fell, everybody in the city of Gondor drifted to sleep. It seemed like an endless night of victory for everyone, but one of them stayed awake – Legolas. He stood out in the balcony of the palace, gazing at the wonderful crisscrossing stars in the heavens above. He felt a steady heartbeat inside him, which he didn't quite understand. He couldn't sleep at all for he felt something was about to ruin everyone's cheers. There were sudden footsteps behind him. Legolas turned around and faced Gandalf the White, who also fought like a warrior from the past battle. "Why are you still awake, Legolas?" he grunted.**

"**I was just thinking… why am I suddenly feeling so nervous and disturbed." Legolas responded politely. Gandalf studied his face full of anxiety for a moment and Legolas turned back, admiring the night sky and the consistent roar of the wind. Though the air was very cold, he didn't care at all. He was so eager to know why he was feeling like this.**

"**Strange, Very strange." Gandalf said behind him, not taking his eyes off Legolas.**

"**Sorry Gandalf – but what's strange?" he asked curiously.**

**Gandalf took a few steps and leaned on the wall beside him and said, "It's strange for when I was still young and unaware of my hidden powers, I had the same feeling and something happens after that. It's somewhat … like clairvoyance."**

**Legolas stared deeply into Gandalf's deep, blue eyes. "You mean, I can tell by my feelings if something's going to happen?" he asked.**

**Gandalf nodded silently. "Somewhat like that, Legolas. However, since you are not that sure of it, do not believe in what you feel for now – but I think it is quite true."**

"**Could something really happen – well, Sauron's forces are all dead right?" Legolas confusedly asked. Gandalf bowed his head.**

"**Don't be so sure dear Legolas. Good night." He said in a low, ungrateful tone and he swept away, his white cloak billowing behind him as he traced his steps back into the palace…**

**Frodo and Sam made their way through the steep, winding road before they reached a clearing where they saw Gondor.**

"**Oh thank god," Sam whispered weakly. Frodo beamed at him.**

"**Hsssss…."**

"**Was that you?" Frodo asked Sam suddenly when he heard a hissing sound.**

"**What? No." Sam answered.**

**They listened carefully through the bushes for more sounds and suddenly, something grayish jumped out. It was so fast that both of them didn't really see it at all. It jumped on Frodo's chest and sent him flying to the ground. Frodo struggled for a moment and realized who it was.**

"**Gollum, you traitor!" He screamed. Gollum swiped at him with his sharp nails and attempted to knock him out but Sam grabbed a large stone and threw it at Gollum. The little creature was hit on the head and was sent knocked out over the rippled grass…..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. The return of Frodo and Sam in Gondor

**Okay guys, here goes my 3rd chapter for my story…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**As Frodo and Sam watched Gollum roll over the mud and fall unconscious, they quickly retraced their steps towards the road leading to Gondor. All they wanted now was to escape from trouble, although their minds were swirling with questions of the impossible.**

"**Sam – tell me – h-how can G-gollum survive after falling into the cliff of lava?" Frodo spoke in a moment as they continued their journey. Sam shook his head.**

"**I don't know, Frodo. I saw it too and I can't believe how such a weak creature like him could live after falling into that pit of ten thousand degrees of magma." Sam told him resentfully. none of them spoke after that. **

**On the other hand in the palace of Gondor where Legolas remained staring out into the open sky, he bowed his head and something caught his eye. Far out into the crisscrossing roads leading to Gondor were two people walking. Legolas tried to see clearly into the dark but he couldn't make out who they were. He took out his bow and arrow incase they were intruders. However he was sure they weren't planning anything appalling against Gondor since they looked like they were almost dragging themselves across the road weakly. Then suddenly something caught his eye again. It was running farther from the two strangers. Legolas didn't quite see if it was an animal or what for it was moving so fast towards the two persons. His heart suddenly hammered. He had some doubts which he couldn't explain even to himself right now. He immediately put his index and forefinger between his lips and whistled. In an instant, his black stallion came galloping out of the shed where everyone kept their horses. He jumped over it and gave a cry of command. The horse ran with all its might until it reached the lowest floor of Gondor where he ordered the guards to open the gates. As soon as they did, the horse came galloping outside into the road where he realized who the two was.**

"**Frodo! Sam!" he cried gleefully. They stared at him for a moment as though they were surprised. He glanced from afar and noticed who the culprit was.**

"**It's Gollum, that thief!" Legolas screamed. He prepared his bow and aimed at the devilish creature coming their way. As soon as the arrow flew, it hit Gollum between the ribs and its face was struck with crucifying agony. Gollum let out a cry of pain and hit the ground, immobile……**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Seems to be becoming pretty violent, eh? Well till next chap!**


End file.
